


Dreams Coming True

by shores



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Masturbation, Much Arousal - Not Much Sex, Non-Human Dick, Telepathic Emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: In which Hana's easily aroused.





	Dreams Coming True

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly, and I blame it fully on Zarya's xuanwu skin. [Look at that weapon.](https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/009/375/071/large/airborn-studios-zarya-gun4.jpg?1518621763)
> 
> Warning for graphic description about magical transformation.
> 
> Various Hana pairings, with background ships. All F/F.

 

The Royal Warriors were, to say the least, mighty. Feared by their enemies and allies alike. They were respected, loved, and Hana have always wanted to be one of thme. Or, for the time being, to see them and their marvelous weapons up close.

  
Hana most definitely should not do that, however, because they have just returned from battle earlier that day and the only way she would be able to see them up close was by sneaking into the private barracks of the Warriors, built separately from the rest of the army, and risk getting caught and punished.

  
Hana was determined not to get caught.

  
She had already made it across the walls and through the guards, her small frame being an aid in her thirlling endavour while the bright, crescent moon in the sky - despite guiding her steps - had affirmed the chances of her getting caught.

  
There were a few torches lit in the backyard of the huge building. They burned bright and the sight of them gave the humid night a hint of suffocation. Hana made her way to the door leading to the weapons' chamber with quiet steps on the paved ground. Or tried to.

  
A clearing of throat startled her and she whipped her head toward the sparring ring to see Warrior Zarya, known for her athletic, strong build and alluring looks, sitting on the bench at the wall.

  
Hana gasped for what she saw of Warrior Zarya was more than she had been planning to see.

  
Warrior Zarya was still in her battle attire minus the armors. Her hair looked almost red that far from the torches' light, and her presence felt gentler without her huge weapon only she could lift, but the way she kept her eyes closed; her posture relaxed against the wall should maybe make Hana feel at ease, should calm her pounding heart. But Warrior Zarya's milky skin was draped with a sheen of sweat and, in her hand, her cock seemed to gleam with as much wetness.

  
Hana could not calm down.

  
Hana stuttered. "I... I..."

"Are you lost?" Warrior Zarya asked, her thumb rubbing at the head of her cock.

Hana gluped, eyes going up and down between Zarya's face and her cock. "No."

"An admirer, then."

"A wha-" Hana quickly realized that was a nice way to say 'Obsessed Worshiper', which brought back some of her sense. "No! I'm nothing like those weirdos who beg you for sex. I mean, I know I look like one right now and my timing is a little off, but I'm not."

Zarya opened one eye, the movement of her hand remaining not rushed nor abashed. "No?"

Hana whimpered under Warrior Zarya's gaze, shudders ran down her spine - a familiar throb sinking into her core.

"I will join the Royal Warriors once I finish building my weapon, that's who I am-will be. I've always wanted to join the Royal Warriors!" Hana explained, residues of excitement evident in her voice, but then her gaze flicker down unintentionally - there was a faint glow, Hana remembered exactly from where that glow came, and she bit her lip, heat rushing to her face, to every ounce in her body, at the very detailed image of her lying under Warrior Zarya - legs pushed apart as wide as possible, and being pounded and pinned by her in the most comfortable, pleasurable ways ever.

It was a very reasonable thought to cross Hana's mind considering the well known, unbounded relationship the Royal Warriors have with each other.

Not to mention, Zarya was big, even from distance Hana could see that. And with just that, and her loud mind, Hana's pussy clenched on nothing. Needy and already close to dripping. "I'm not obsessed, I just wanted to see you guys up close. The crowd never leaves a space for me whenever they welcome you back from battle, and I'm sick of watching the recordings you post for the public over and over again." Hana's voice had dropped lower, a pout making its way to her lips. "I will leave now." But her eyes returned on Zarya's cock and lingered with little resistance from her to stop them.

Hana quickly imprinted the way the warrior enclosed her fingers on its girth in her memory. She wondered if she could make it back home without having to stop in some empty alley to get the swelling edge off.

  
Hana began walking back the path she came from, shoulders slacked and skin prickling with different kind of excitement, when Warrior Zarya's voice sounded. Sure, indifferent, strong. "You have not seen me up close."

  
In the quiet that ensued, Hana only heard her hammering heart. But almost immediately, she desperately wanted to see Warrior Zarya up close.

 

Just with her sitting, Zarya was as tall as her. Her cock looked even fatter with the knot coiled at its base. The faint glow - emitting from the knot - was green, while the cock itself took the shape of a snake's head from the middle of it all the way to its rounded head. And the look of those two ridges shaped as two lids made Hana crave the feel of them sliding against her walls.

Hana swallowed hard, sweat tricking down her skin and pooling in a lot of places, but what added fuel to her fire, what made it scorching and what made her mouth water, were the two slits on the wide head, coated with wetness, and... very lickable.

"I heard the Royal Transformation feels like dying over and over again," Hana spoke with quiet voice, curiosity and excitement and desperate, unabashed need all clashing within her while her eyes remained fixed on the cock being massaged leisurely as if the heat of the night wasn't almost suffocating.

Hana realized she knew Zarya's cock was not fully hard yet, and a stray thought crossed her mind: has Warrior Zarya's cock always been this big?

Hana quickly dismissed the thought, however, and stuck 'ridiculous' on it. Warrior Zarya did not need to make her cock bigger through some magical transformation only the strongest of warriors could survive.

"Much worse."

Zarya's voice, the calmness in it, drew Hana's gaze up. She's met with unreadable eyes, dark but not sparking fear within Hana.

Hana noticed the marks near Zarya's eyes, and she let her eyes roam freely then. Beads of sweat traveled down the warrior's neck and arms, but she seemed unbothered by them. The marks on her broad shoulders, much like her cock, resembled a dangerous snake. There were scratches and cuts as well. And every one of those red lines and drawn marks were enticing and Hana wanted to touch them.

"You do not care." Zarya stated rather than asked.

Hana shook her head, pursing her lips as they locked eyes.

"You should be."

There was roughness sounding in Zarya's voice, tame and not attacking.

"Did you?!" Hana asked on impulse, stubbornness provoked by the familiar words she still heard even now despite being close to finishing building her mech. Hana folded her arms then, lower lip jutting out without her notice. "I will finish my weapon soon, and I will make it through the transformation. You'll see."

There was a moment of mildly intense staring before Zarya gave her a lopsided smile. It didn't feel insulting so Hana took it as a win.

"It feels like I will." Zarya leaned forward then, dropping her suddenly-glowing-brighter-with-each-second cock. It twitched as Zarya extended her other hand to shake Hana's. Her scent inched and engulfed Hana in a heavy wave that raised the throb between Hana's thighs to the maximum and sort of clouded her mind. "I shall wait for you, young fool."

  
Hana's heart swelled, mainly because Zarya's smile felt nice, and it was for her, but definitely because Zarya was so amazing and kind and Hana did not know she could like her and want to be by her side to defend their planet even more.

Hana extended her left hand, her pussy dripped at the feel of her calloused hands instantly, but she maintained the strong will she had always known and restrained her whimper and the need to mount Zarya's hardening cock right there and then.

  
"I won't make you wait for long!" Hana promised, confident, set anew, and aroused all at once.

  
***

  
_It feels like dying over and over again,_ they say, but to be exact, the Royal Transformation felt like being ripped into pieces then reformed. It felt like ceasing to exist limb by limb, it felt like being thrown into dark nothingness then returning to the physical plane of existence to go through it all over again until you're finally ready. Better.

  
Hana had only desired the drawings of four bunny whiskers to be painted below her eyes - two under each eye, pink and cute - during the transformation, but once the pain started to decrease and she felt the weight of her cleansed body, slowly falling, Hana wished she had died.

  
Tears clouded her sight, but they did not fall as strong arms caught her mid her gentle fall and easily wrapped her in soft ropes. Hana would not allow herself to cry, to faint from the tremendous pain she had just experienced while her fellow warriors watched her.

The arms were warm, and there was even more warmth in the familiar green eyes that smiled at her. There was pride in them, Hana recognized while holding back her sobs, while fighting off the numbness demanding her.

"Warrior Hana." Zarya said with a big smile as more faces appeared in her line of vision. They were beaming with happiness, their eyes shimmered. "It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Warrior Mercy commented.

It felt as though yearning was lodged in her words...

  
"One epic war, and four major ones we have fought since someone last joined us. Eighteen Warriors have failed the Transformation ever since, it feels like lifetimes ago." One of them spoke softly, and another familiar voice that Hana heard plenty in the warriors' holograms, especially ones that should not have been shared with the public, sounded in reply. "Don't get all melancholy on us now, Pharah. I'm gonna need you to fuck me into oblivion before the connection settles and the flashbacks start."

And just as a bickering was about to start, the commander shushed them firmly. "Let her rest."

Hana smiled despite her sore throat and trembling body. She smiled happily despite the sadness the Royal Warriors had stirred in her earlier: they had strolled into the hall and stood in the shadows, barely sending any look her way. _She had to prove herself to them,_ Hana had thought then as Athena announced the beginning of the transformation with a friendly voice - an excited one even.

  
But as she clung to the front of Zarya's shirt, and Warrior Mei's gentle voice came to her in a whisper. "Thank you for making it through, Hana." Hana realized she did not have to prove herself. They were waiting, and she had just ended their wait.

Hana could feel that, somehow.

With that thought, Hana surrendered to the reassuring embrace and let the blackness consume her.


End file.
